The Healing 8
by Matthew1985
Summary: A redo of Rian Johnson's poor story execution of "The Last Jedi."
1. The Not-So Last Jedi

**The Healing 8:**

**Chapter 1: **

**The Not-So Last Jedi**

Rey, the young scavenger from the desert planet of Jakku walks the many steps to the place where the Grand Master of the Jedi had hid for many years. As she approaches a robed figure overlooking the ocean which encompassed the island, she stops. The man turns and faces her, and he removes his hood. Rey reaches into her bag and holds out the lightsaber found on Maz Kanata's world.

She steps a little further and hands the lightsaber over to Luke. After a few seconds, he asks, "Who are you?" Rey answers, "My name is Rey. I'm with the Resistance." Luke furrowed, "How did you find me?" "A map given to us by BB-8, and R2D2." Rey answered. "How did you get here?" Rey answered again, "We arrived here on the Falcon." "Falcon?" "Yes, I piloted the Falcon with Chewie." "Where's Han?"  
Rey looked down, saddened, "I'm sorry, Master Skywalker, but Han was lost. He was killed by Kylo Ren."

Luke became emotional, "Killed by his own son?" "I'm sorry for your loss, sir, on both sides." "So am I." He looks down again at his lightsaber, "I never thought I'd see this again. Who had it?" He put his lightsaber away. "A friend of Han's, a Maz Kanata." Luke nodded, "I know the name. It's amazing to me she found it on Bespin. I thank you for returning it."

Luke walked toward her, "Come. Let's pack up." Rey smiled. Luke led her to his cabin. "You have everything you need?" "Yes, sir." Luke nodded, "Good. Let me compile these trinkets and we can get out of this forsaken island." "Wait!" Rey said. "Is this where a Jedi Temple used to be?" "What's left of it," Luke confirmed, "nothing but ruins, now."

Luke held a finger, "But, there is one place that we need to go to. Follow me."

Luke leads her to the tree. "I've seen this tree, in my visions." "Then the Force is very strong in you."

Luke held a small pile of books. "These are the ancient Jedi texts, the last codex of the Jedi philosophy, religion, culture, history, and everything in between. Not real page-turners, mind you, but it does give a history of the Jedi, the Sith, the everlasting Force, the midi-chlorians (which you don't have to worry about.) And it also includes lightsaber techniques that I may be able to teach you, other than what you know already, or think you know." Rey nodded and understood. "I'm willing and able to learn everything there is to know about the Force. Because something inside me has always been there. Its pull is even stronger now. And sometimes, I'm afraid; because I don't know what to do with it."

"That's why you need a teacher. I can teach you about the Force, the Dark Side, the Light. First thing you must know: The Force is not a power you have that makes things float. It's the energy field created by all living things, it surrounds, penetrates us and binds the galaxy together. This Force must always be in balance. Powerful light (the Jedi) and powerful darkness (the Sith). Second lesson: Don't be in fear. Fear leads to darkness. Anger leads to darkness. Aggressive feelings and actions lead to darkness. To evil. Towards the Sith."

As Luke is teaching these to Rey, they come across the Falcon. Chewie approaches, embracing Luke. "Chewie! So good to see you again. It's been too long. And R2!"


	2. Luke Returns

**Chapter 2:**

**Luke Returns**

Luke in his X-wing, Rey and company in the Millennium Falcon, they meet with the rest of the Resistance on D'Quar.

Luke and Leia embrace for the first time in 10 years. "Leia!" Leia sheds tears of joy. "It's good that your back, Luke." Luke looks deep inside her. "I'm sorry about Han." "I know; but we do have one friend that has returned." Leia points to an old friend. "Hey there, kid." Lando extends his arms. "Lando Calrissian. It's been far too long." Lando chuckles, "and too long this old friend." Captain Antilles walks up. "Master Luke Skywalker." "Wedge!"

The crew, sans Han, is back together again. Poe, Rey, Finn, Rose, and the rest of the Resistance and Rebellion. They eat, drink, and be merry.

Luke and Leia train Rey in the ways of the Force. R2 and C3PO and their friends all board the Falcon to go on a new mission: Find Kylo Ren, defeat Supreme Leader Snoke.

Spies are sent into the First Order. X-wings squadrons stand ready for Luke's signal.

Luke and Rey, with Chewie and Lando, fight the First Order star destroyers.

Luke and Rey escape from the battle and board the Supremacy.

Kylo Ren meets them. Ben is surprised that his Uncle is alive, and they he would turn himself in.

"Ben, I know you'll turn." Rey says. "And you, uncle?" Luke answers. "I have nothing to say to you, nephew." Rey looks at her master. Luke winks.


	3. Aboard the Supremacy

**Chapter 3:**

**Aboard the Supremacy**

Laughing in victory, Snoke says, "Well done, my good and faith apprentice. My faith in you is restored." Looking to Rey. "Young Rey. Welcome." Looking to Luke, "And the Grand Master, himself. Skywalker is alive. I will give you the death you desire." Luke disagrees, "Oh, I don't think so."

Rey took one step closer. "You underestimate Skywalker, and Ben Solo, and I." Snoke asked. "Really?" Snoke disagrees, "Young fool, it was I who bridged your minds, before you went to Skywalker. I stoked Ren's conflicted soul. I knew he was not strong enough to hide it from you, and you were not smart enough to resist the bait."

Snoke uses the Force and brings Rey closer to him. Luke tried to stop Snoke's; but he was still too weak in the Force. Snoke also brought Luke's lightsaber to his side, by the Force.

"So much strength. I warned Kylo Ren that as his powers grew stronger; his equal in the light would rise." Looking to Skywalker, Snoke flung him into the clutches of his Praetorian guards. "Skywalker, I assumed wrongly, would be that equal." Snoke uses the Force and flungs into the air interrogates Rey. Rey screams. Luke says, "You're nothing more than a puppet of the true Sith Lord." Snoke replies, "I might be; I might be my own master."

Rey falls down, and Snoke puts her in an execution-style position.

"Now, that I have Skywalker, I will make him watch as I kill you with cruelest stroke." Snoke looks to Ren, "My worthy apprentice, son of darkness, heir apparent to Lord Vader: Where there was conflict, I now sense resolve; where there was weakness, strength. Complete your training and fulfill your destiny." Luke looks on with fear. Rey is looking at Ren, hoping he'd turn from darkness. "You think he will turn, you pathetic child? I cannot be betrayed, I cannot be beaten. I see his mind. I see his every intent. I see him turning his lightsaber to strike true. And now, foolish child, he ignites it and kills his true enemy!"

The lightsaber ignites and slices the Supreme Leader in half. Ren Forcefully flungs Luke's lightsaber back to Rey. Rey catches. Luke continues to struggle. The Praetorian guards attack and Luke frees himself igniting his hidden lightsaber, green bladed. Ren, Rey, and Luke fight and defeat the red guards of Snoke. Ren and Luke begin to fight one another but are interrupted by quakes on the ship. All three escape the Throne Room, eventually.

Ren is flung by Rey back toward the former Supreme Leader's throne. Luke and Rey escape, via Snoke's escape pod.

The Resistance destroys the cruisers, the Star Destroyers and Snoke's ship.

Ren meets them on D'Quar and Luke and Rey fight Ren with lightsabers. Ren is defeated and is given a clear mind. They both meet the Resistance on Crait and destroy the remaining First Order ships.

"Stop this, Ben." Luke orders during the duel. Luke deals a near-fatal blow to his nephew. "The Supreme Leader is dead. Him, you cannot be." Leia walks toward her son. "Benjamin, please. Come back to the Light." "Hey, kid." Han Solo, a memory, appears. With tears in his eyes, "Dad." Han replies, "I know, son."


	4. Coming Home

**Chapter 4:**

**Back Home**

After defeating the last remnants of the First Order, the team all go back to their homes. Luke and Rey return to Tattooine and Jakku, Han, Leia and Ben return to Coruscant. Chewie returns to Kashyykk, keeping in touch with Han and Lando. The droids R2D2 and 3PO go with Master Luke, along with BB-8.

Luke and Rey go to Canto Bight, and closes down the Casino and release the slaves and trains them in the Force. Finn is found to be Force-sensitive and so Luke trains him as well.


End file.
